Genso Suikoden: Warrior's Ordeal
by Keiraun
Summary: A semi-original taking place between S2 and S3. A wandering elfin warrior looks for her lost companion and finds herself aiding people of a nation in turmoil.


  
_Author Notes: Lemme tell you some stuff before the feature presentation. This is an original-ish Suikoden story, which will keep to the normal Suikoden basics (meaning that an army of 108 stars gather together to fight an evil empire). I'm not be the only author writing this, Seraph Jewel and Al Kristopher are both writing in it as well. It's like the Trinity System from GS3, and the story I'm writing is from one perspective. For the other two perspectives, you should definitely read Al K.'s 'Falena's Demise' and 'Destiny of Falena' by Seraph Jewel. They are probably a lot better._  
  
**Genso Suikoden:  
Warrior's Ordeal**  
  
  
Prologue: Two Feet  
  
The comforting darkness consumed her as she slept. There was no pain, no memories, no thoughts in her dreamless slumber. She couldn't feel the searing injury on her back as it was carefully stitched shut.  
  
She slept for weeks. She had seldom moved, making her caretaker worry that she may have died. He would often check her pulse and smile in relief at the steady beat. She was obviously a fighter. She would most likely not perish from the slowly healing wounds, and infection was no possible considering how carefully the man cleaned the wound three times a day.   
  
One afternoon as Ensign Brown tended to the wounds of the injured elfin girl, a knock came on the door to the store room turned infirmary.   
  
"Come in!" the man called happily, applying more iodine to the wound on his patient. Standing at the door was the daughter of Ensign Brown. Clenched in her hand was a 'bouquet' of dandelions. The flowers were slightly muddy and the roots still attached to the stems. Brown smiled at his daughter.  
  
"I brought the lady flowers! Maybe they will feel better!" the four-year-old chirped, holding up the bundle of blossoms as several pieces of dirt fell onto the floor.   
  
Brown took the flowers carefully and placed them into a glass of water her had used earlier. "That was very nice of you, Cecile."  
  
"Thanks Daddy. Do you think she'll get better soon? She'll be okay, right?" The girl's eyes pleaded for the positive response.   
  
Brown wasn't at all sure of how his patient was. He had no clue if the method he was using to treat is patient could heal an elf. He had only been a medic during the war and did not have nearly as much experience or knowledge as a normal doctor. The thing was that Brown was the closest thing that the small town of Budehuc had to a physician.   
  
He forced a grin in an attempt to make Cecile feel better. "Sure, Cecile, the lady will be okay. She just needs rest. Now, why don't you run back outside and play with your friends?"  
  
"Okay!" Cecile agreed. She skipped out of the room, happy and fulfilled.  
  
Brown sighed and looked down at the woman in his care. Her long blue hair was pushed to the side as to not scrape against her wound. She had many thin scars along her back and arms. When she was brought in, she had several deep gashes on her face. They would most definitely scar, leaving her with a very… distinctive look.   
  
He couldn't help but wonder about the elfin woman who lay unconscious in the near-abandoned castle. There were very few elves in the Zexen areas. In all of Brown's life, he had only seen one other elf. Her injuries looked that she had lost a battle against a monster and not another person. She had come with two unique sais clenched in her hands, which now resided within the bed side table's drawer.  
  
"You sure are an interesting person I bet." Brown guessed as he carefully changed the dressings on the girl's facial damage. "I wonder what color your eyes are too. I bet they are blue, like your hair."  
  
It was rather odd to Brown that he often found himself talking to the girl. She was incapable of hearing him. People said he shouldn't bother thinking of having any friendship with the girl; for all he knew she was a killer. For all he knew she would kill him upon her awakening.   
  
Brown didn't feel that way towards the young woman at all. She had a certain air about her that seemed abnormally peaceful. She never made a noise in her sleep, and her face never contorted to show any emotion.   
B "You're an enigma, Miss Elf."  
  
As reached behind himself for some more bandages, he thought he saw his patient's eyes clench tighter shut. Brown flinched. He sent the glass full of flowers that sat on the side table tumbling down to the floor.   
  
In a loud clash the glass shattered and the mucky water spread into a puddle on the floor. The elf's eyes shot open at the noise and stared vacantly at ensign. For a moment his pale green eyes were locked in hers.   
  
Her eyes were a shining, bright red.   
  
Where was she? How did she get here? Who was this man at her side? The woman's mind raced at the thoughts that flooded her mind. What had happened?  
  
As she sat up, a strange pain surged through her back. Her face throbbed in agony. How had she gotten so wounded?   
  
She recalled that she was traveling. She had a mission. She was searching for a True Rune under the guild's orders. The True Water Rune…. It was somewhere in the Grasslands. Somewhere. She was on a path walking towards the village of the ducks. The sun was beating down hard when a monster attacked her. She had slain it easily. Several seconds later an entire herd of the creatures came upon her. She fought fiercly, but there were too many.   
  
In a frenzy of panic she called upon her rune. She continued to fight and fight until fatigue set in. one of the beasts slashed a claw across her face. The elf winced in pain. Several seconds later another chimera pinned her from behind onto the cold, rocky path. The tearing sound of her own flesh made her sicken.   
  
The woman accepted her death as she lie there on the ground. She clenched her crimson eyes shut letting the darkness descend upon her.   
  
Several of the monster screeched in pain. The chimera's grip on her back released leaving a painful open cut. She looked up to see what had happened. Before her stood a familiar person.   
  
"Dinjoi….?" The elf rasped. She desperately tried to stand, but she could not move.  
B The masked man before her quickly glanced down. "Lie still. I will help you, Knowki." Dinjoi slashed at the monsters sending several to the ground in one fell swoop. Knowki closed her eyes. Something wasn't reassuring about having to be saved.  
  
She restrained the painful sensation the nearly overpowered her. "Where is he?" Knowki asked in a low whisper.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Brown asked blandly. He crawled onto the floor and began to pick up the broken pieces of glass. "Do you mean that man who brought you here?"   
  
"Yes, Dinjoi. Where is Dinjoi?"   
  
"The man only dropped you off here and left. All I know is he headed north." Brown offered, attempting not to alarm his patient.   
  
"I must find him. How long have I been out?" she questioned, attempting to stand from the bed. Her limbs were tired and aching as she tried to take a step. The stitches along her back stung as she moved.   
  
Ensign Brown pleaded, "You must not move, miss! You may tear the stitches on your back!" Before she could reach the door, Knowki collapsed onto the wooden floor. Brown rushed to her side, offering her a comforting gaze. He lifted the light woman from the ground and returned her to the feather bed. "May I ask what your name is, miss?"   
  
"Knowki… Shintomura…"  
  
"Don't move. You must let me help you heal before you chase after this man, Knowki. Just wait. Just wait a little while longer until you are healthy again."   
  
Knowki shut her eyes. "Someone… please let me stand on my own two feet…"   
  
Brown sighed. He picked up the one of the undamaged dandelion from the wooden floor. He placed it into an empty glass. The lonely flower bent sadly over the side of the cup. The elfin woman fell back into her deep sleep and didn't awaken again for several weeks.   
  
_End Prologue_  
  



End file.
